


For You

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Ignoct Week, M/M, Post Game, Prompt:stolen kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: It was all wrong.Ignis could sense the light.  The daemons they’d been keeping at bay were disappearing.  The dawn had come, but no one cheered.  To his right, Ignis heard Prompto fall to his knees with a cry.  To his left, a soft shaky curse falling from Gladio’s lips.  It was over, they had won.  But they also lost.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week Day 1: Stolen Kisses

It was all wrong.

Ignis could sense the light. The daemons they’d been keeping at bay were disappearing. The dawn had come, but no one cheered. To his right, Ignis heard Prompto fall to his knees with a cry. To his left, a soft shaky curse falling from Gladio’s lips. It was over, they had won. But they also lost.

Ignis felt numb as his daggers slipped from his fingers. No more would they disperse in a blue light and suddenly they felt too heavy to hold. “I need to...” see him. How he wished he could. Regardless, they needed to collect him. Noctis is...was their king, their friend. Ignis wouldn’t let him rot away here. 

Prompto was up again, sniffling as he and Gladio drew closer. They’d leave this place once again, the four of them, and learn to live in a world without Noctis. A world not plunged in darkness with the hope Noctis would return. No, this world would never have him again. The Chosen King saved them, gave all to give them their lives back. But Ignis lost his world.

Part of him was thankful he couldn’t see. Feeling the cold skin was bad enough. Ignis felt bile threaten to rise in his throat but he forced it down as he touched Noctis’ face, fingers tracing over his eyebrows, his nose, the stubble on his cheek, as Gladio worked to free him from the chair. The sound was sickening and the smell of blood made Ignis dizzy.

Noctis’ blood. Noctis’ body. Noctis...his Noctis, gone.

They didn’t speak as they carried him out, no one could while trying to hold it together. And what could they say? It would change nothing. Only once they were out of the building did Gladio announce he would find a car that could hopefully run. He drug Prompto with him. Ignis only hoped his face could convey how grateful he was to him at that moment. Once alone he touched Noctis again.

“Sometimes, I think I should have tried harder to stop you back in Altissia, but I know it wouldn’t have changed anything. I admired you for that. It was that moment, to me, that you became a king.” Ignis stroked his hair, tiredness seeping into his body. “You were always upset by how much your father had sacrificed. His time, his health...and you came to terms with your own sacrifice. Noct...Noct you are so strong.” 

Ignis leaned forward, forward touching cold forehead as the sun shone unseeing on the two of them.

“You were my king, my prince, my-my friend. And...I loved you, Noct. More than anyone, more than anything, more than this world, more than myself. I’ll always love you. My life from now on will be dedicated to making sure the world becomes what you would have wanted. I’ll make sure peace lasts for as long as I can.”

Ignis’ lips felt like they touched ice. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips, as tears began to fall. 

“I’ll still live my life for you, dear Noct.”


End file.
